Shizuo's zombie extra: SHINRA REALLY?
by yukikosnow139
Summary: sequel to "Shizuo's zombie" takes place a couple of days after. It's the anniversary of the end of the turf war and people are celebrating in an abandoned warehouse. Shinra is also there and has finally gotten a blood sample from Shizuo. he is now experimenting on it. watch the effect of it after it exploded. NOTE; NOT THE ACTUAL SEQUEL BUT SHOULD READ!


**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL SEQUEL BUT YOU SHOULD READ IT TO GET THE ACTUAL SEQUEL!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**EXTRA**

**~In Ikebukoro, Warehouse~**

Today was a day to celebrate. It was the anniversary of the end of the turf war between The Dollars and the Yellow Scarves. Anybody who were in the gangs or knew someone went to the party in abanded warehouse. Some were even dragged along. Of course that meant Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri were there too. Every one that was there were these people; Simon Brezhnev, Kyohei, Walker Yumasaki, Erika Karisawa, Saburo Togusa, Mairu Orihara, Kururi Orihara, Saki Mikajima, Kasuka Heiwajima, Tom Tanaka, and Celty . They were all talking and eating and drinking. Even Shizuo and Izaya were there, which no one seemed to think strange of. It was all going well in till there was a big KABOOM and everyone fell down, smoke going out of a back room and a few minutes later Shinra coming out smiling guiltily. His shirt Bloody

**~The Backroom, Warehouse, a couple of minutes before~**

Shinra could hear the party going on in the Warehouse. He was right now in the back room with a bunch of Medical thingy's. He had somehow managed to acquire some of Shizuo's blood. Smiling madly Shinra carefully put a drop of blood into a gas like substance. The gas like substance was in fact human cells and what else made the human that was not visible to the naked eye. Yes it was all made into gas substance. As Shinra watched the gas react it was calm and all of a sudden it exploded. Shinra hit the deck as the thing exploded, for a few moment's it was silent. Shinra sigh in relief and was about to get up in till he realized he had a wooden stick in his abdomen. He felt the pain but he also saw the blood, he realized again he should have died from all the blood loss, but was perfectly fine. He pulled out the wooden stick and felt pain rip though his body.

He got up and got out his sewing kit and quickly sew up his own wound all the while gritting his teeth from the pain. Shinra looked at the gas still spewing and suddenly something all clicked together. He walked out of the backroom ready to tell everybody something that would change their life. Eternally.

**~present~**

"Well it seemed I turned you all immortal!" Shinra said as he looked at everyone in the circle they had formed. After Shinra had come out of the back room and some people yelling at him and other making sure he was ok, they had got in a circle.

At the news everyone stared at him like he was a nut case, which he probably was. "What!?" Someone in the circle squeaked. This cause a bunch of others to mutter.

"Okay! Okay! I'll explain!" Shinra yelled. "Okay. So I finally got some blood of shizuo-"

"WHAT!?" Shizuo yelled. "WHEN!?"

"Well, it was after Izaya told us the story and there were some bloody bandages. So will you please sit down. So I can continue?" Shinra said. Shizuo grumbled but took his seat next to his Izaya and held his hand. This did not go un noticed by the circle.

"Anyway, I also found a way to make the human body cells turn into a gas form. I was trying to figure out how Shizuo was so strong and so I but a drop of blood in the gas and it exploded." There were several nods of understandment at finally knowing what the loud explosion was. "but I got hit with a wooden stick in the abdomen-"

**["What!? Shinra are you Ok!?"]** Celty typed on her PDA. Shinra smiled and said he was ok and continued on with the story "I should have died from blood loss but I didn't and I realized that the gas most likely turn who ever inhaled it and me to become immortal."

Everyone sat back and swallowed the thought. A laugh brought them out of there thought's, it was Izaya.

"Izaya why are you laughing?" Shinra questioned

"Well, because you think you made them immortals like Shizu-chan and I. so let's try it out." Izaya said as he sat forward. Shinra opened his mouth but was cut off by Anri's scream. Everyone looked over to see Mikado had Knife stuck in his head. Other than looking like he was in extreme pain he looked fine. Izaya laughed as he got up and took the knife out of Mikado's head and said "Well, it looks like it is true~!" Shira went over and quickly and sew the wound back up.

After two hours of discussion everyone decided to leave and go home. Soon it was just Shinra and Celty.

"Well I would say they took it better than expected!" Shinra said Brightly while looking at Celty.

**["Really Shinra?"] **Celty typed and if she had a head she would have had an eyebrow raised.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
